


Vertige

by Ponyonewt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Party, Partying
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponyonewt/pseuds/Ponyonewt
Summary: Rey est déterminée à révéler ses sentiments à Ben Solo au cours d'une soirée de fin d'année. Mais tout ne se passe pas aussi bien que dans ses plans...Un petit OS écrit sur un coup de tête ^^
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 9





	Vertige

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à Moongrim pour ses corrections et ses conseils <3

Ça devait être ce soir. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre davantage, il fallait que ce soit dit, que la vérité soit dévoilée, sinon elle risquait de devenir complètement folle. Devant son grand miroir, Rey replaça les quelques mèches rebelles qui s’échappaient de sa coiffure. Elle vérifia une dernière fois son maquillage : eyeliner impeccable, rouge à lèvres discret, mascara parfait. D’ordinaire elle ne passait jamais autant de temps devant sa glace, mais ce soir c’était différent, ce soir elle devait faire grande impression. C’était aussi pour cela qu’elle portait ce short noir taille haute et ce chemisier échancré qui dévoilait ses épaules dorées par le soleil Californien. Elle accorda à son reflet un sourire d’encouragement avant de se résoudre à quitter la chambre. Tout le campus était en effervescence après la fin des cours. Dans le hall d’entrée de sa sororité, Rose l’attendait. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent quand elle la vit descendre le grand escalier.

\- Bon sang, Rey, tu es canon ! s’exclama-t-elle.

\- Merci. 

Elle la rejoignit en trottinant et d’un même pas, les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent le bâtiment pour rejoindre celui où avait lieu la « plus grosse soirée de tous les temps ». Rey était un peu nerveuse, mais plus déterminée que jamais. Elle ne devait pas faire demi-tour ou remettre sa décision en question : ça devait être dit ce soir. Rose passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour la rassurer alors qu’elles arrivaient devant l’allée de pierre. La musique s’entendait d’ici, elle faisait presque trembler le sol. Il y avait un monde incroyable, à l’intérieur comme à l’extérieur. Tous les invités semblaient déjà avoir bien bu, à en juger par les individus titubants devant elles. Elles avancèrent lentement, saluant plusieurs personnes avant de parvenir à entrer dans la bâtisse et elles n’avaient pas encore atteint le salon que quelqu’un renversa son verre sur la jeune Tico.

\- Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé!

Rose releva son regard furieux vers l’individu et elle aurait aimé le frapper, l’insulter, mais elle fut soudain tétanisée en découvrant de qui il s’agissait : Armitage Hux. Il avait l’air réellement confus, complètement paniqué et il était plus rouge que jamais. Devant le manque de réaction de Rose, Rey s’empressa de se frayer un chemin à travers tous ces fêtards pour atteindre la cuisine toute aussi bondée de monde. Heureusement pour elle, elle reconnut Finn, qui était en train de se servir un verre sur le peu d’espace qu’il restait sur le plan de travail. Il lui fit un signe de la main dès qu’il la vit. Jouant des coudes, elle parvint à le rejoindre.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, suffisamment fort pour qu’elle l’entende par-dessus la musique.

\- Armitage a renversé son verre sur Rose, tu aurais de l’essuie-tout ?

Il acquiesça, ouvrant plusieurs placards avant de tomber sur ce qu’il cherchait. Au moment où il le tendait à Rey, il fut interpellé par une voix forte. Rey et lui se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers celui qui avait crié après Finn. Ce dernier rougit violemment en reconnaissant Poe Dameron adossé dans l’encadrement de l’une des portes, le regard sombre, les cheveux décoiffés, une chemise noire qui ne laissait rien à l’imagination, et un jean moulant tout aussi explicite. Rey vit son ami déglutir avec difficulté.

\- Toi ! tonna Poe en le pointant du doigt.

Et en moins d’une seconde, et à la stupéfaction générale, Dameron était plaqué contre Finn, l’embrassant à pleine bouche, ses mains agrippées à ses hanches. Rey resta interdite un moment, choquée par la ferveur et la rapidité de cet échange. Puis elle s’empara du Sopalin et se détourna du nouveau couple pour retourner en direction de l’entrée. Après un nouveau combat pour réussir à passer, elle retrouva finalement Rose. Sauf que cette dernière se trouvait dans les bras d’Armitage Hux, tout entière abandonnée à un baiser fougueux. La mâchoire de la brunette se décrocha presque sous la surprise.

\- C’est une blague ! s’exclama Rey.

Après un long soupir, elle abandonna le rouleau d’essuie-tout sur la chaise la plus proche pour partir à la recherche du jeune homme pour lequel elle était venue ce soir. Vu le nombre de personnes présentes, le trouver ne serait pas une mince affaire… Elle commença par le rez-de-chaussée, repoussant quelques mains baladeuses de certains jeune hommes complètement éméchés, mais il était introuvable, puis elle continua dans le jardin, saluant au passage plusieurs de ses amis, discutant avec certains d’entre eux, avant de se résoudre à monter à l’étage. Elle n’avait vraiment pas envie de tomber sur des parties de jambes en l’air, donc elle se garda bien d’ouvrir les portes, mais elle savait qu’il y avait une terrasse sur le grand balcon, là où les fumeurs se rassemblaient. Sur son trajet, elle sentit quelqu’un lui attraper le bras, et elle se retourna vers Tallissan, qui la regardait de haut en bas avec ce sourire moqueur que Rey détestait.

\- Eh bien dit donc Kanata, tu t’es relookée ce soir ! Tu as presque l’air potable !

\- Trop aimable Tallie, comme toujours…

\- Mais je t’en prie !

Rey se dégagea vivement, marmonnant quelques insultes à l’intention de la jeune femme avant de reprendre son avancée. Sur le balcon, elle chercha un long moment après la haute stature de celui qui faisait battre son cœur depuis presque trois ans. Trois ans à le guetter dans les couloirs, à l’observer de loin, à en apprendre davantage sur lui, sa manière de bouger, de parler, de relever ses prunelles sombres vers elle à certains moments. Et puis finalement, il y a quelques mois, il lui avait proposé de rejoindre son groupe de lectures et le cœur de la jeune femme avait chaviré encore davantage. Des après-midis entières passées avec lui, des soirées aussi, beaucoup de travail mais surtout beaucoup de sourires échangés et de fous rires. Dire qu’avant tout cela elle n’était même pas certaine qu’il connaisse son prénom… Et maintenant il l’appelait parfois « rayon de soleil »… Elle, elle connaissait son nom depuis le premier jour, comme une litanie que l’on murmure inlassablement : Ben Solo. Et ce soir, elle était sur le point de tout changer, tout bouleverser, lui ouvrir et offrir son cœur. Peut-être que ça pouvait sembler stupide ou puéril de chercher à se déclarer de la sorte, mais pour elle, c’était important, et il était plus que temps qu’elle le fasse. Malheureusement, il manquait toujours à l’appel… Une nouvelle main se posa sur son bras et elle se retourna brusquement, presque certaine de retomber sur l’expression mauvaise de Tallie, mais elle fut rassurée de découvrir le visage joyeux de Kaydel.

\- Tu es superbe ce soir, Rey ! sourit-elle.

\- Merci Kay, tu n’aurais pas vu Ben ?

\- Ben ? Ben Solo ?

\- Oui.

\- Il était dans le jardin tout à l’heure, je crois.

Rey soupira. Petit à petit, l’angoisse commençait à s’installer, et elle avait peur que celle-ci ne finisse par faire flancher sa détermination. Devant sa moue contrariée, Kaydel lui proposa de l’accompagner. La brunette accepta, et toutes deux partir en direction du rez-de-chaussée. Dans le couloir, elles croisèrent Poe et Finn qui se dévoraient de la bouche, le plus jeune adossé à une porte. Rey avait une idée bien claire de la raison pour laquelle ils allaient entrer dans cette chambre. Elle fit rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites, à la fois amusée et dépitée devant le comportement des deux jeunes hommes. Puis elle se fit la réflexion que ça ne la dérangerait pas de se retrouver plaquée contre un mur par Ben, et elle sentit le sang affluer vers son visage. Kaydel se retourna vers elle au même moment.

\- Ils sortent ensemble ? s’étonna-t-elle.

\- Depuis ce soir, oui. Enfin, du moins ils donnent l'impression d'être sur le point de s'envoyer en l'air...

\- Super ! Paige me doit 50 dollars !

\- Paige Tico ?

\- Oui, j’avais parié avec elle que Poe et Finn sortiraient ensemble avant Rose et Armitage !

Rey laissa échapper un rire et son amie la dévisagea.

\- Armitage et Rose sortent ensemble… avoua la brunette.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Ce soir… Ils sont surement encore en train de s'embrasser dans le hall d'entrée...

\- A merde… Dommage pour moi, tant mieux pour eux !

Elles regagnèrent le salon, non sans difficultés. On aurait cru que l’entièreté de la ville se trouvait dans cette maison, c’était ridicule. Une ville de personnes totalement saoules d’ailleurs… Elles avaient à peine la place pour marcher. Puis la musique changea et le visage de Kaydel s’illumina aussitôt

\- Oh j’adore cette musique ! Viens danser ! s’exclama-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas si…

\- Promis, on danse un peu et après on repart à la recherche de Ben !

Après un bref soupir, Rey accepta et les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent au milieu de la piste de danse. Kaydel était survoltée, et son énergie débordante fut contagieuse, et bientôt Rey se déhancha en rythme sur la mélodie, indifférente aux regards braqués sur elle. Depuis le début de ses études, elle avait toujours été une étudiante modèle, ne sortant presque jamais, toujours à être perfectionniste sur ses travaux, toujours cachée derrière ses cahiers et ses livres. Mais ce soir, elle dévoilait enfin son côté rebelle et une sensualité qu’elle-même ne se connaissait pas. Au bout de quelques chansons, essoufflées et légèrement transpirantes, elles quittèrent le salon pour rejoindre le jardin. Mais toujours aucun signe de Ben Solo. C’était à croire qu’il n’était pas venu à cette soirée finalement.

Au milieu de tous les convives, Kaydel aperçut Snap Wexley, l’un des meilleurs amis de Solo. Elle attrapa la main de Rey et l’entraîna vers le jeune homme. Il semblait déjà bien alcoolisé et dansait une chorégraphie étrange au milieu de l’herbe sous les regards amusés des autres personnes présentes. La belle blonde tira sur sa manche pour obtenir son attention.

\- Hey Snap, est-ce que tu as vu Solo ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Solo, est-ce que tu sais où il est ?

\- Au sous-sol, il est parti chercher des bières !

\- Merci !

Sans lâcher la main de Rey, elle partit en direction de l’arrière de la bâtisse, là où se trouvait les escaliers qui les mèneraient à la cave. La jeune Kanata sentit son cœur s’affoler alors qu’elles approchaient des marches. Peut-être que ça ne serait pas plus mal de se déclarer à Ben avec Kaydel pour seule témoin, ça minimisait ses chances de passer pour une groupie éperdue d’amour auprès de ses camarades de classe. Seulement voilà, au sous-sol, dans la pièce où se trouvait le frigo, il n’y avait pas de grand brun ténébreux, mais seulement Phasma qui les accueillit par une remarque acerbe.

\- Bah alors Kanata ? Tu n’avais plus rien à te mettre que tu as enfilé un mouchoir de poche ?

\- Dégage Phasma, ce n’est pas toi qu’on est venu voir ! asséna Kaydel.

\- Ah non ? Je suis déçue, moi qui croyais que tu avais arrêté de baver sur Ben en apprenant qu’il se tapait Lintra, dit-elle méchamment à l’intention de Rey.

Elle se sentit blessée et eut un léger mouvement de recul. Elle aurait aimé lui répondre que ça ne la regardait pas, qu’elle était bien mal placée pour parler, elle qui n’avait d’yeux que pour Tallie. Mais ce fut Kaydel qui prit sa défense.

\- Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu sois désagréable ? Tu es jalouse Phasma ? Toi aussi tu veux sortir avec Solo ?

\- Non, pas mon truc de partager mes mecs avec mes potes…

\- Pousse-toi !

\- Il n’est pas là…

Les épaules de Rey s’affaissèrent en apprenant cela. Ça devait bien faire une heure qu’elle tournait en rond dans cette maison bondée sans parvenir à le trouver. Mais il fallait qu’elle le voie ! Il fallait qu’elle lui ouvre son cœur avant qu’il ne parte en voyage d’été ! C’était primordial, sinon elle allait encore désespérer de le tenir un jour dans ses bras pendant toute la relâche… Phasma s’approcha d’elle avec une mine amusée sur le visage.

\- Tallie est venue le chercher il y a cinq minutes, je crois qu’ils sont montés à l’étage, pour le reste, pas besoin de vous faire un dessin.

Le cœur de la jeune Kanata se serra dans sa poitrine et elle se maudit de sentir les larmes affluer vers ses yeux. Phasma mentait forcement, Ben avait quitté Tallie plusieurs mois auparavant, ils en avaient longuement parlé à deux, isolé du reste du monde dans un coin de la bibliothèque… Il lui avait confié qu’il ne l’aimait plus, qu’ils étaient devenus trop différents… Il ne pouvait pas être retourné avec elle, pas vrai ? Pas vrai ? Il n’était pas retombé dans ses filets… Kaydel passa un bras rassurant autour de ses épaules.

\- T’es vraiment trop conne ! lâcha-t-elle, venimeuse, à l’attention de la grande blonde.

Les deux amis firent demi-tour, sur le point de rejoindre l’étage, mais Phasama les retint.

\- Hey, Kanata !

Rey se retourna. La jeune femme semblait désolée de ce qu’elle avait dit plus tôt et avec une moue contrariée, elle lui sourit :

\- Elle te va bien cette tenue, dit merde à ceux qui te disent le contraire.

\- Merde, je suppose, lâcha Rey.

Phasma éclata de rire, lui accordant un clin d’œil. La brunette lui sourit faiblement avant de se détourner d’elle pour partir avec Kaydel. Son moral était en chute libre et sa détermination aussi… Cette soirée ne l’amènerait nulle part, elle avait beaucoup trop espéré que les choses se passeraient comme dans les films. Dans son esprit, elle arrivait parmi la foule, et il la remarquait au loin avant de la rejoindre… Là, elle lui déclarait sa flamme et il l’embrassait aux yeux de tous. Mais non, elle ne vivait pas dans une comédie romantique à l’eau de rose… Son amie la serra tendrement dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

\- Laisse tomber Rey, elle disait ça pour te provoquer… Allez viens danser !

\- Je n’ai pas très envie…

\- Ça te changera les idées ! Allez, pas longtemps !

Elle céda à nouveau, mais elle était bien moins joyeuse que tout à l’heure. Elle avait perdu de son entrain et elle commençait à sentir la frustration et la fatigue la gagner…

\- Je crois que je vais rentrer… avoua-t-elle après quelques musiques.

\- Oh non, Rey, ça serait dommage ! Viens, on va se poser dans le jardin, juste toi et moi, un verre et on discute sur un banc.

Elle hésita un moment, mais elle finit par accepter devant les yeux suppliants de Kaydel. Elles retrouvèrent donc l’air frais du dehors, et par miracle, un banc était encore libre un peu à l’écart de la foule. Rey s’y installa pendant que son amie leur apportait des verres de punch. Un punch bien trop fort en alcool et qui fit grimacer la jeune Kanata. De temps à autre, elles fredonnèrent des chansons, Kaydel partant souvent dans des vocalises invraisemblables pour faire sourire Rey. Après un moment à chanter dans leur coin, elles furent rejointes par Snap, qui semblait encore plus saoul que tout à l’heure.

\- Ah bah vous êtes là ! s’exclama-t-il. Je crois que Solo vous cherche !

\- Snap, t’es trop bourré, c’est nous qui cherchons Ben ! soupira Kaydel

\- Mais non, je sais ce que je dis quand même !

\- Ok, qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit ?

\- Qu’il s’est pris la tête avec Tallie à propos de toi et qu’il faut qu’il te parle, dit-il en désignant la brunette.

\- Moi ? s’étonna-t-elle.

\- Oui, il m’a dit : « Faut absolument que je trouve Rey, ça peut plus durer ».

\- Et il est où maintenant ?

\- Bah je ne sais pas moi, je ne suis pas sa mère ! Je lui ai juste dit de descendre au sous-sol pour vous trouver, vous avez dû vous croiser !

\- Mais quel bordel, c’est infernal ! s’exaspéra Connix.

Dans un même mouvement, les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent leur banc et avant de rentrer dans la bâtisse, Rose les rejoignit, visiblement essoufflée.

\- Rey !

\- Rose ?

\- Il y a Solo qui te cherche partout !

\- Oui, à ce qu’il parait…

\- C’est quoi cette histoire, vous sortez ensemble et tu ne me l’as pas dit ?

\- Quoi ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il avait l’air paniqué de ne pas te trouver, apparemment il a un avion demain à 6h et il doit te dire un truc avant de partir.

Le rouge lui monta aussitôt aux joues. Alors c’était la vérité, Ben Solo la cherchait également. Elle s’était donc trompée, elle était peut-être plus qu’une camarade de lectures, plus qu’une confidente et visiblement elle était… importante ? Son cœur s’emballa à nouveau. Posant ses mains sur les épaules de son amie, elle lui demanda d’un ton sérieux :

\- Tu l’as croisé quand ?

\- Il y a genre deux minutes, dans le Hall d’entrée.

\- Dis donc Tico, ça ne serait pas la veste de Hux que tu portes là ? plaisanta Kaydel.

\- Peut-être bien… sourit-elle

\- Bon, je vais essayer de le trouver ! annonça Rey

\- Tu veux qu’on t’accompagne ? proposa Tico.

\- Non, c’est bon, je vais me débrouiller, merci !

Et après un baiser appuyé sur chaque joue de ses deux meilleures amies, elle entra dans la maison. Elle rejoignit le hall le plus vite possible, mais devant la grand porte, Tallissan, furieuse, lui barra le passage. Est-ce qu’elle allait pouvoir se retrouver avec Ben à un moment donné ou est-ce que l’Univers entier avait décidé de les séparer ?

\- T’es qu’une salope Kanata ! Je l’ai toujours su ! lâcha Lintra, venimeuse.

\- Fous lui la paix, Tallie !

Rey se retourna pour découvrir que c’était Phasma qui avait choisi de prendre sa défense. Décidément, cette soirée était pleine de rebondissements…

\- Oh, parce que tu es de son côté maintenant ? s’emporta-t-elle, de plus en plus hors d’elle.

\- Laisse-là passer.

Tallie eut une expression mauvaise, puis elle se saisit du verre de l’une de ses amies et le renversa sans aucune hésitation sur le chemisier de Rey. Cette dernière laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, tirant rapidement sur le tissu pour qu’on ne découvre pas son absence de soutien-gorge. Puis elle releva ses yeux brillant de larmes vers celle qui venait de l’humilier. C’était de pire en pire…

\- Avec les compliments de la maison, dit méchamment Lintra.

Épuisée, déçue et attristée, la jeune Kanata quitta la soirée, se précipitant au dehors. Les larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues alors qu’elle se sentait trembler comme une feuille. Rien ne s’était passé comme prévu, c’était un vrai cauchemar… Elle n’aurait jamais dû venir… En plus son maquillage devait être en train de couler, elle ne devait plus ressembler à rien avec ses cheveux décoiffés et son chemisier taché… Elle qui avait mis tant de temps à se préparer, tout ça pour tourner en rond pendant deux heures sans parvenir à trouver Ben… C’était vraiment ridicule.

\- Rey ?

La voix grave derrière elle la fit presque sursauter. Est-ce qu’elle était en train de perdre la raison ? Est-ce que le punch l’avait alcoolisée beaucoup plus que prévu ? Essuyant rapidement ses joues, elle se retourna vers celui qui venait de l’interpeller.

\- Ben ?

Elle eut à peine le temps de le reconnaître à travers ses larmes qu’il prenait son visage en coupe pour venir poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Son cœur s’envola littéralement alors qu’elle passait ses bras autour de son cou, lui rendant son baiser avec passion. Pour le coup, cette scène semblait tout droit venir d’un film de romance. Ben s’écarta d’elle quand l’air vint à leur manquer, il enlaça plus étroitement sa taille avant de venir poser son front contre le sien. Elle sentait son souffle brûlant contre sa peau et cela réveilla en elle une chaleur nouvelle au niveau de son ventre.

\- Il fallait absolument que je te vois avant de partir… murmura-t-il.

\- Je t’ai cherché partout… avoua-t-elle.

\- Je sais…

\- Je pensais que je n’étais qu'une camarade de cours pour toi, je pensais…

\- Je suis amoureux de toi !

Rey se recula pour pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme. Il semblait si sincère que la jeune femme en aurait presque sauté de joie. Comment se pouvait-il qu’elle ne l’ai pas remarqué avant ? Et pourquoi diable avait-elle attendu tout ce temps ?

\- Je suis amoureux de toi depuis la première fois que je t’ai vue, poursuivit-il, mais j’avais bien trop peur de venir te parler avant parce que tu… tu es… tu es tellement incroyable Rey ! Tu es brillante, toujours souriante, bienveillante, et tellement, tellement belle ! Et les moments qu'on a partagé ensemble n'ont fait que confirmer ce que je ressentais pour toi ! Il fallait que je te le dise avant de partir demain, parce que sinon je risquais de devenir fou !

Cette fois ce fut elle qui captura ses lèvres. Elle avait rêvé si souvent d’une telle déclaration qu’elle avait l’impression de se trouver au milieu de l’un de ses songes. Mais non, c’était la réalité, et elle n’avait jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie. Son cœur avait subi une multitude de montagnes russes ce soir, mais celles que lui offraient les bras de Ben dépassaient de loin tout ce qu’elle avait pu éprouver jusque-là. Au bout d’un moment, et sans vraiment savoir comment, elle se retrouva plaquée contre un mur, son corps épousant entièrement celui du jeune homme alors que ses mains fourrageaient ses cheveux couleur de jais. Ben s’écarta à nouveau pour lui demander, le souffle court :

\- Est-ce qu’on sort ensemble ?

\- J’aimerai bien, oui. Enfin, si tu es d’accord!

\- Oui ! Oui, je suis complètement d’accord !

Rey embrassa ses joues, le contour de sa mâchoire, ses pommettes, avant de revenir vers sa bouche. Elle avait l’impression d’être dans un état second, enfiévré par ce sentiment qui brûlait en elle. Ça avait été compliqué de le retrouver, mais ça en avait valu la peine. Ce fut elle qui se recula ensuite.

\- Juste pour que tu saches : moi aussi je suis amoureuse de toi ! avoua-t-elle. Je suis complètement, intégralement, parfaitement et irrémédiablement amoureuse de toi !

Un sourire illumina les traits du jeune Solo et il déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres avant d’enfouir son visage dans le cou de Rey, inspirant profondément, la serrant plus étroitement contre lui comme s’il avait peur qu’elle disparaisse. Elle caressa ses boucles brunes avec douceur, cherchant dans cet échange apaisé à calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Elle posa sa joue conte son épaule, fermant les yeux un moment. La voix de Ben brisa soudain le silence.

\- Mon avion décolle dans six heures…

\- Je sais…

\- Je dois partir à l’aéroport dans trois heures…

Rey resserra ses bras autour de lui. Elle avait mis tellement de temps à le trouver, elle n’avait vraiment pas envie de le laisser partir maintenant. Elle voulait arrêter le temps, profiter à l’infini de cette étreinte chaleureuse et remplie d’amour.

\- Tu partirais avec moi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu prendrais l’avion avec moi ?

Elle s’écarta de lui pour sonder ses prunelles. Il n’y avait pas une once de plaisanterie dans son regard, et cela la prit de court. Son cœur s’accéléra et elle sentit son visage s’échauffer.

\- Ben, je…

\- Je sais, c’est complètement dingue et pas du tout raisonnable ! la coupa-t-il, Mais j’ai envie d’être avec toi, de tout partager avec toi ! J’ai envie de faire le tour du monde avec toi ! Je veux qu’on se découvre et qu’on ne se quitte plus jamais !

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

La mine radieuse du jeune homme se fana soudain, et Rey s’en voulut aussitôt de ne pas avoir été capable de répondre autre chose. Elle n’était pas du tout du genre téméraire, elle avait toujours millimétré son emploi du temps et sa vie comme du papier à musique. Est-ce que ça n’était pas dangereux de tout risquer ? De partir à l’aventure comme ça alors qu’ils venaient juste de se trouver ?

\- Je vais trop vite, c’est ça ? dit-il tristement.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants. Pour une fois, elle avait envie de tout envoyer promener : sa raison, sa peur, son besoin de tout contrôler. Elle inspira profondément, rouvrit ses paupières, déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de Ben avant de sortir son téléphone de sa poche arrière.

\- Laisse-moi juste en parler à ma mère, j’étais sensée rentrer à Takodana pour l’été.

Il acquiesça, s’écartant entièrement pour lui laisser un peu d’espace. La jeune femme tapa frénétiquement sur le petit appareil. A cette heure-ci sa mère devait encore être debout…

REY : « _Si je te disais : maman je viens d’embrasser l’amour de ma vie et il me propose de partir en vacances avec lui, tu dirais quoi ?_ » 

Heureusement, la réponse fut rapide.

MAM’Z : « _Bonjour à toi aussi Pomme de Reinette ! Je dirais sûrement : qui est-ce ? tu le connais d’où ? depuis combien de temps ? il a quel âge ? c’est où « en vacances » ?_ » 

Elle releva ses yeux vers Ben pour lui demander :

\- On partirait où ?

\- Dans le Ahch-To, je vais passer l’été chez mon oncle.

Elle le remercia avant de retourner vers son téléphone. Elle avait les mains moites et tremblantes. Elle était à la fois stressée et heureuse. Elle, toujours si prudente, s’apprêtait à faire une vraie folie et c’était incroyablement excitant ! 

REY : « _Du coup je te répondrais : Ben Solo, c’est un garçon qui est dans ma classe de droit depuis trois ans, il a 22 ans et on partirait dans le Ahch-To. Et Bonjour maman d’amour <3_ »

MAM’Z : « _Attends, le Ben dont tu me parles depuis trois ans ?_ » 

REY : « _Oui._ »

MAM’Z : « _Photo_ »

REY : « _Mais maman, tu n’as toujours pas répondu à la question !_ »

MAM’Z : « _Photo Rey Kanata, ça n’est pas négociable !_ »

Avec une moue un peu gênée elle se retourna vers Ben.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux te prendre en photo ? Je crois que ça ma mère veut savoir à quoi tu ressembles…

Cela le fit légèrement pouffer mais il accepta :

\- Pas de problème…

Il replaça dans un geste rapide ses cheveux avant de lui accorder un sourire pour qu’elle puisse prendre sa photo. Elle s’exécuta en rougissant, puis elle l’envoya à sa mère en espérant qu’elle lui répondrait vite. Le jeune homme enlaça de nouveau sa taille, posant des baisers papillons dans son cou et sur sa tempe. Elle n’avait qu’une envie : se laisser aller entièrement dans ses bras. Mais l’attente la rendait nerveuse. Rose apparut soudain à leurs côtés, accompagnée de Snap, Armitage et Kaydel.

\- Ah bah vous vous êtes trouvés ! s’exclama la jeune Tico.

\- Vous faites quoi ? demanda Snap.

Rey et Ben échangèrent un regard. Une joie presque euphorique se répandit dans les veines de la jeune femme. Il l’aimait, elle le voyait à présent, et c’était la plus merveilleuse chose au monde. Elle l’embrassa rapidement avant de répondre :

\- On essaie d’arranger un plan de malade !

\- Quoi ? s’étonna Kaydel.

\- J’ai invité Rey à partir en vacances avec moi ! annonça Ben.

La surprise se lisait sur le visage de leurs amis, mais la plus choquée était de loin Rose, dont la mâchoire s’ouvrit tellement que Rey eut peur qu’elle ne tombe sur le sol.

\- Comme ça ? s’exclama Tico. Genre vous sortez ensemble depuis cinq minutes et vous prévoyez de passer l’été à deux ?

Elle n’eut pas le temps de lui répondre que Finn les rejoignait un trottinant, une expression bien heureuse sur le visage qui ne trompait personne. C’était d’ailleurs étrange que Poe ne soit pas avec lui…

\- Qu’est-ce que j’ai manqué ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ben veut kidnapper Rey pour l’été… expliqua Rose.

\- Quoi ? s’écria-t-il.

\- Mais non ! soupira Kaydel en levant les yeux au ciel.

N’en pouvant plus d’attendre la réponse de sa mère, Rey lui envoya un nouveau message.

REY : « _Alors ? Tu en penses quoi ? Je sais que c’est un peu dingue, mais c’est toi qui m’as toujours dit de prendre la vie comme elle vient et de la vivre à 2000%_ » 

MAM’Z : « _C’est vrai que je dis ça souvent… Et qu’il est pas mal…_ »

REY : « _S’il te plait maman, je serais sage, promis !_ »

MAM’Z : « _Donc on est plus dans l’hypothétique, tu veux vraiment partir tout l’été avec lui…_ »

REY : « _S’il te plait ! Je suis super amoureuse !_ »

Rose s’approcha pour pouvoir jeter un coup d’œil sur le téléphone de la jeune Kanata. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent démesurément en découvrant les quelques messages.

\- Est-ce que tu es sérieusement en train de demander à Maz de pouvoir partir avec Solo ?

\- Euh… Oui… avoua Rey.

\- La vache… T’es vraiment dingue de lui !

La brunette rougit un peu plus alors que Ben resserrait sa prise autour de sa taille. Elle fit oui de la tête, une expression de joie sincère sur le visage. Elle n’avait jamais été aussi amoureuse de toute son existence !

\- Je trouve ça super romantique… ajouta Kaydel.

\- Moi je trouve ça vraiment soudain… avoua Rose.

\- Allons Tico, où est ton sens de l’aventure ? la taquina Finn. Et puis ils sont tout les deux majeures et vaccinés. 

\- Bien caché derrière ma raison, je suppose.

Nouvelles vibrations de son portable. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra d’appréhension alors qu’elle ouvrait le message.

MAM’Z : « _10 choses jeune fille (parce que tu es majeure, donc tu fais ce que tu veux) :_

  * _1 : je veux l’adresse, son numéro de téléphone et le numéro de la personne chez qui vous allez loger (oui je suis une mère poule, mais pour ma défense, tu n’as JAMAIS FAIT UNE CHOSE AUSSI SPONTANÉE)._
  * _2 : je veux au moins deux cartes postales pendant ton séjour (avec des petits dessins dessus ^^)_
  * _3 : je veux des messages TOUS LES JOURS ! (comme je l’ai, j’ai dû mal à intégrer que tu es une grande fille maintenant…)_
  * _4 : pas de parties de galipettes sans protection._
  * _5 : PAS DE PARTIES DE GALIPETTES SANS PROTECTION (je suis trop jeune pour être mamie…)_
  * _6 : pas trop d’alcool, et PAS DE DROGUE (je ne rigole pas Rey)_
  * _7 : pas de bêtises, ne fait rien que je ne ferais pas (ou fais les, mais ne me le dit pas…)_
  * _8 : je te paye le billet (pas de mais, ça me fait plaisir)_
  * _9 : profite à 2000 %, amuse-toi et YOLO comme vous dites._
  * _10 : et réserve moi juste deux semaines à la fin de l’été, Pomme de Reinette_ »



Elle lui avait dit oui. Elle allait partir en voyage d’été avec Ben Solo ! Elle allait tout quitter, là, maintenant, pour partir à l’autre bout de la planète avec lui ! C’était définitivement ce soir que tout se jouait, elle ne s’était pas trompée. Plus heureuse que jamais, elle tapa une réponse rapide :

REY : « _Je t’aime maman ! Merci beaucoup !_ »

Elle releva son doux visage vers Ben qui attendait impatiemment à côté d’elle de savoir s’ils allaient pouvoir partager ces deux mois de vacances. Elle se pendit à son cou, l’embrassant intensément avant de s’écrier en sautillant sur place :

\- Elle a dit oui ! Elle m’offre le billet d’avion !

\- Elle a dit oui ? répéta-t-il, tout aussi euphorique.

Il l’embrassa à nouveau, la soulevant du sol pour la faire tournoyer.

\- Mais quoi ? cria Rose, choquée.

Tout le reste du groupe lui imposa le silence. Rey était dans un état de bonheur extatique. Plus rien n’existait à par Ben Solo, son sourire si merveilleux, ses lèvres douces, ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Tu viens avec moi ? sourit-il.

\- Je m’envole avec toi ! assura-t-elle.

Le baiser qu’il lui offrit avec un gout de promesse, d’avenir, de joie et d’infini. Trois ans de patience pour finalement se trouver de la plus belle manière qui soit. L’attente ne faisait que rendre ce moment plus magique encore. Ce n’était pas la conclusion mais le début d’une merveilleuse histoire qui s’annonçait.

\- C’est tellement mignon ! commenta Kaydel.

\- C’est complètement malade ! ajouta Rose.

\- C’est dans moins de 3 heures, alors vous terminerez vos échanges de salive plus tard ! s’écria Snap.

Il avait raison, le temps pressait. Il fallait encore que Rey se change et qu’elle prépare sa valise. Elle avait toujours son chemisier taché, mais étrangement, ça lui était bien égal. Rien ne pouvait atténuer ce qu’elle éprouvait ce soir. Tout lui apparaissait plus beau, plus coloré, plus vivant. Elle glissa donc ses doigts dans ceux de Ben et l’entraina à sa suite en direction de la demeure de sa sororité. C’était interdit de ramener des garçons, mais à cet instant, elle se fichait du règlement comme de sa dernière paire de chaussettes.

Dans sa chambre d’étudiante, ils s’embrassèrent encore longuement avant de s’activer à préparer ses bagages et à acheter son billet. Tout se passa très vite, bien plus vite que ce que Rey n’aurait pu prévoir, mais l’adrénaline avait ses bons côtés : elle lui faisait pousser des ailes. Une fois que tout fut prêt, que Rey eut fermé sa valise, vérifié son passeport et verrouillé sa chambre, ils repassèrent à la fête pour dire au revoir à tout le monde avant que le taxi n’arrive. Rose la serra fort dans ses bras, lui faisant mille recommandations, Kaydel l’encouragea à s’amuser et à se laisser aller, et Finn l’étreignit tendrement. Elle avait du mal à réaliser ce qui était en train de se produire, mais cela participait surement à la beauté et la singularité de la chose.

Sur le trajet qui les emmenait vers l’aéroport, Ben se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser doux sur son front. Il entrelaça leurs doigts, son visage illuminé de cette expression de joie sereine que Rey trouvait si belle.

\- Je crois que c’est la plus belle soirée de ma vie… confessa-t-il.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant.

Rey se blottit contre lui, soupirant d’aise contre la chaleur de son corps. Ça devait être ce soir. Elle n’aurait pas pu attendre davantage, et elle avait eu raison. Cette soirée aux rebondissements multiples se concluait de la plus merveilleuse des manières. Le futur attendrait, pour le moment, elle ne voulait penser qu’à lui, à eux qui s’étaient enfin trouvés et qui étaient sur le point de s’envoler… Est-ce que ce sentiment de vertige amoureux n’était pas le plus bouleversant du monde ?

**Author's Note:**

> Des bisous <3 <3


End file.
